The present invention relates to a slide pin floating type disc brake.
In such a disc brake, a torque member is, as is well known, fixed to the vehicle body, and serves to receive the brake torque applied to the brake pads, and also to slidably support the brake pads. Accordingly, the torque member is required to be sufficiently strong and stiff, with respect to the brake torque. Simultaneously, the torque receiving surface of the torque member must be smooth enough to allow the brake pads to slide smoothly thereon.
For these reasons, the conventional torque member has several problems in that it is complicated in configuration, heavy in weight and requires many machining processes, thereby resulting in a high manufacturing cost.